Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 3 | team2 = Panama | team2association = | team2score = 0 | details = FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 18 June 2018 | stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium | city = Sochi | man_of_the_match1a = Romelu Lukaku (Belgium) | referee = Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) | attendance = 43,257 | weather = 24 °C (76 °F) | previous = | next = }} Belgium v Panama was a match which took place at the Fisht Olympic Stadium on Monday 18 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Belgium defenders Thomas Vermaelen and Vincent Kompany miss out with hamstring and groin injuries respectively. Celtic's Dedyrck Boyata is expected to slot into their back three alongside Toby Alderweireld and Jan Vertonghen. Panama suffered a blow last week when key winger Alberto Quintero was ruled out of the World Cup with a fractured foot. Centre-back Roman Torres has recovered from the hamstring injury that blighted his build-up to the tournament. Group G gets underway with a fascinating clash between Panama, who have already made history, and Belgium, who hope to create history of their own. A national holiday was declared after Panama sealed qualification in October and the entire country will come to a standstill as they a play a World Cup game for the very first time. Fellow debutants Iceland showed against Argentina that smaller countries need not be overawed against more exalted opponents. Panama will certainly not take a backward step and their ultra-competitive and physical approach will give Belgium's gifted artists a rough ride. While Panama won just three times in 10 games in final qualifying, Belgium set a new joint European record of 43 goals scored, with 11 from Romelu Lukaku - two more than the Panamanians managed in total. Their ageing team could be brutally exposed by a Belgium side intent on making sure their 'Golden Generation' doesn't fade away. Come mid-July, the Belgians are hoping they get a national holiday of their own. Head to head This game will be the first meeting between these sides. Match Romelu Lukaku scored twice as Belgium proved too good for World Cup debutants Panama in the opening match in England's Group G. After a goalless first half, Belgium, ranked third in the world, finally broke Panama's resistance when Dries Mertens steered in a spectacular volley. Panama, 55th in the rankings, had a chance to snatch an equaliser but Thibaut Courtois was quick off his line to save Michael Murillo's shot with his legs. Manchester United striker Lukaku made certain of the victory as he scored with a diving header after an exquisite pass from Manchester City's Kevin de Bruyne with the outside of his boot. Lukaku then added a third with a chipped finish after a fine through ball from Chelsea's Eden Hazard. Belgium take on Tunisia in their second match on Saturday, 23 June (13:00 BST), before Panama are England's second opponents a day later (13:00 BST). Gareth Southgate's side play their first game of the tournament later on Monday against Tunisia in Volgograd (19:00 BST). Belgium, who included seven British-based players in their starting line-up, scored 43 goals in qualifying, a joint record for a European team, but suffered a frustrating first 45 minutes in Sochi. Panama's goalkeeper Jaime Penedo denied Yannick Carrasco, Mertens, Hazard and Lukaku in the opening 40 minutes as the Central Americans battled hard to try to contain one of the World Cup favourites. The Europeans also failed to capitalise on two Panama errors when Hazard shot into the side-netting after a short Roman Torres backpass, before Mertens also missed the target when allowed to shoot from a quickly-taken short corner. The opening matches at the World Cup have seen Brazil and Argentina both draw their first games, with holders Germany losing to Mexico. But Belgium ensured there would be no upset at the Fisht Stadium as Mertens took advantage of Panama failing to clear their lines with a superb volley over Penedo. They had a chance to double their lead as De Bruyne curled a free-kick wide before Lukaku dived in to score from the Manchester City midfielder's pass and settle any nerves. Six minutes later Lukaku grabbed his second and Belgium's third with a composed finish over the advancing Penedo. A national holiday was declared after Panama sealed qualification in October and their fans, who outnumbered those from Belgium, created a fantastic atmosphere, cheering every time their team crossed the halfway line. The emotion of the occasion was shown with captain Roman Torres, whose goal took Panama to Russia, in tears as the national anthem played before kick-off. Torres, part of Panama's back five, did superbly to make a last-ditch sliding challenge to deny Lukaku a tap-in from De Bruyne's cross in the opening half. Eric Davis shot over and the Panama fans were dreaming of an upset as their side held out throughout the first half. However, with the Central Americans tiring, Belgium's extra class and fitness levels told after the break. The Panama fans were denied the goal they so desperately craved as Murillo could not steer his shot past Courtois and Fidel Escobar's late free-kick was comfortably held by the Chelsea goalkeeper. Nevertheless, Panama's fans, players and management can be proud of the determined effort. They now need to get something against England on Sunday in Nizhny Novgorod or they will be facing an early exit from their first World Cup. Details |score = 3–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Mertens Lukaku |goals2 = |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance = 43,257 |referee = Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group G Table |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=0 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=0 |ga=0}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=3}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Belgium !width=70|Panama |- !scope=row|Goals scored |3||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |15||7 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||2 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |62%||38% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |9||3 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |17||18 |-| Images= Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Belgium v Panama (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group G External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches